In The Game Of Love
by mcangel1976
Summary: Set in their first year of high school. Tezuka left and Fuji moved on. Sanada confessed, but was denied. Now Fuji and Sanada are together, Tezuka came back for Fuji, and Yukimura wants Sanada. How are they going to work it out and get with the person they really love without relationships and people getting hurt in the middle of it all. Will they be able to figure it out?
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer… I do not own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't see that one coming true any time soon. LOL. **

**A/N: I finally got around to putting my new PoT story down on paper! I had actually planned to have this up sooner, but every time I started, I ran into a wall. So I had asked for pairing suggestions from my readers on Choices Made Together and I got a lot of feedback. Thank you for that. I have plans for the other pairings, but decided to start with an alpha pair and perfect pair fan fic since that is what came to mind first and what the majority wanted to see. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – How It All Began

It had been so easy: easy to pretend, easy to fall, easy to say "I am happy with you" even when it wasn't the truth. It had become the mantra of four students well into their first year of high school.

After graduating from middle school, all of the third years throughout Japan, tested and got accepted into various high schools. Some got into their first choice, but others had to go to their fall back school. Some stayed with their friends, while others left their middle school days far behind and moved on with the next chapter in their lives.

Tezuka had the opportunity to go to Germany, but after a couple months there he had decided to come back to Japan and go to Seishun Academy's high school division. There he had been reunited with most of his friends from middle school, and that included one Fuji Syusuke. Fuji was the friend that haunted his dreams and was one of the reasons he had come back. So many things had been said and left unfinished between them, he had to come back and sort it out before he could move on with anything else. However, nothing goes as planned all of the time and Murphy's Law comes to bite everyone at some point, and that is exactly what happened. Tezuka had returned for Fuji only to find out his friend was dating Sanada Genichiro of Rikkai Dai.

When Tezuka Kunimitsu had said goodbye and left for Germany, Fuji had been down and seriously thought about walking away from tennis. He felt he had lost his chance at… well he wasn't sure what, but he knew there was some sort of connection between him and the stoic captain of his middle school team. Tezuka left and Fuji felt alone and sad and he didn't know what to do about it. Then after camp had ended, he had gone to the tennis club to practice with the ball machines and found Sanada. The tall stoic fukubuchou of the Rikkai Dai middle school team reminded Fuji of the friend he so dearly missed. When they started to play tennis together, it was nothing but two rivals from different teams playing some friendly games, however, something changed and the next thing Fuji knew he kissed Sanada and was kissed back. Now they were in the middle of a relationship and he didn't know how they got there, and he sure wasn't planning on seeing Tezuka again so soon. He wondered what his old buchou would think of his relationship with the other man… probably nothing because Tezuka doesn't think like that and that was one of the reasons Fuji was with Sanada to begin with. He had tried to confess to his friend, but as Tezuka pointed out, he was going to Germany and there was no point in continuing the conversation… no point at all. So if that was the case, what was Tezuka Kunimitsu doing back in Japan?

Sanada wasn't sure what he was doing with Fuji. They started to play tennis and the other man had kissed him. Something clicked in his mind and he realized that he was kissing the Seigaku tensai back, and then they were going on dates and there were more kisses, and Sanada didn't know where or when it all would end. Fuji had been depressed after Tezuka left, and he wasn't sure why he stepped up to the challenge of helping the tensai, but he was there for the other man and now they were dating. How did this even happen? That's right, it was because Yukimura had told Sanada that he didn't to date anyone when the fukubuchou confessed, and two days later Sanada caught him out on a date with someone else. He and Fuji were both nursing broken hearts and they supported each other, which is how it all began.

Smiling always came easily for Yukimura Seiichi. He was able to fight his way through a debilitating disease and find the light at the end of the tunnel with a racket still in his hand. The day Sanada confessed to him, he had not been expecting it. The last person he ever thought would admit to having feelings for him was Sanada Genichiro, but he had been wrong and in an awkward halting way, the fukubuchou had laid his heart before the buchou. Yukimura's heart sped up and when he opened his mouth, he denied his friend and his own feelings, pushing both away. With a forced smile that looked genuine to most people, he said, "I'm sorry Genichiro, but I don't want to be with anyone right now. High school will be a new chapter and I would prefer not to be tied down, plus I don't want to ruin our friendship." He had though when to make sure to seal his coffin, he went out with someone else knowing that Sanada would find them. Why did he do that? Fear, he was afraid and nothing had been the same since.

Now a week has passed since Tezuka had come back and he wondered if he should have even bothered. He was beating himself up daily for saying what he had to Fuji and for not telling his friend that he wasn't alone in his feelings. Now Fuji was with Sanada, and Tezuka wouldn't come between a happy couple.

"Ne Tezuka, I am meeting Genichiro after practice on Saturday to play a couple of games, would you like to come with me?" Fuji walked up to his friend. He wasn't sure why he was asking; maybe he thought he could make the stoic man jealous, he just knew he wanted Tezuka to come.

Blinking, Tezuka gazed at Fuji. Did he really want to see the couple interact with each other? It was bad enough hearing about it, but did he want to punish himself further and actually see it? Opening his mouth to reply, he said, "Ah, I'll go." That was not what he intended to say, but seeing the smile on the tensai's face increase, he couldn't take back his answer… he didn't want to. That smile was sending jolts through his body and he knew he would do what he could to keep the true smile on Fuji's face.

Saturday after morning practice, Fuji and Tezuka made their way to the street courts where Sanada was already playing against Yukimura. Fuji had called and told his boyfriend that Tezuka would be joining them, and although he tried a couple other people, the only person Sanada had managed to find able to come with him was Yukimura. Now that he was with Fuji, Sanada was trying his best to get over Yukimura; and part of him was happy, but part of him thought it was pure torture to have his former crush coming with him to meet his boyfriend.

"Saa, they beat us to the fun, ne Tezuka?" Fuji remarked as they set their bags down on the bench to the side of the court Sanada and Yukimura were on.

Tezuka was watching the two skilled players on the court and nodded, "Hm."

"Let's warm up and then we can play a match," Fuji suggested and watched as his friend dug in his bag and pulled out his racket in response.

The four of them played tennis for a couple of hours before they stopped. It was weird for Tezuka and Yukimura to see the couple together side by side. Hearing about it was never quite as bad as actually witnessing it, and it made their chests tighten.

Before the four split ways, Tezuka was cornered by Yukimura, "Here is my number. Call me later."

"Why?" The stoic former captain asked.

"Because I have something I want to talk to you about and I think you will be very interested to hear what I have to say," the bluenette replied and turned around to see Sanada watching him, so taking the opportunity, kissed the bespectacled teen on the cheek before turning around and walking towards his friend, "Let's go Genichiro. Nice to see you again Fuji."

When Sanada and Yukimura had left, Fuji questioned the other man, "What was that about Tezuka?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure about that?" Fuji knew he sounded jealous, but he couldn't help it.

Tezuka paused and gazed at his friend with a hard stare, "Does it matter what it is or isn't? You are with Sanada now." He left Fuji standing there blue eyes wide open, and he didn't turn around to wait for him or look back. He couldn't. That night, alone in his bedroom, Tezuka pulled out the small piece of paper Yukimura had given him and dialed the number. When he heard someone pick up the other line, he said, "It's Tezuka, you asked me to call you."

"Ah Tezuka! I did, didn't I?" Yukimura chuckled melodically, "I have a proposition for you. I want you to date me."


	2. A Plan of Action

**A/N: I probably won't be updating this story like I did my last one, but it will be updated a minimum of once a week. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for my PoT readers, my computer got a worm on it and the only chapter that had not been stored on it or on my flashdrive was this one. It was actually hand written, so I was able to type it up on my tablet without worries. Good news is, my computer will be back in order by Sunday since my sis is a tech support person and said she would fix it so I didn't have to worry about it. She is a lot faster at that stuff than I am. I was so excited to see the support I got from all of you on the first chapter! Thank you! There will be a few twists and turns in this story... i am planning at least, and hopefully you will like everything I have in store for our foursome. Enjoy the next chapter, and if there is something you would like to see, put it in the review or PM me and I will see what I can do. Enjoy!**

**PS... for those that have read my other story Choices Made Together, someone had commented that they hadn't really read an alpha pair mpreg story. So I was thinking of actually writing a short 2-3 chapter story that would fit in with that little blurb in the epilogue about that pairing expecting their first child. Would you like to see that? Let me know. **

Chapter 2 - A Plan of Action

_"I want you to date me," _Yukimura had said earlier on the phone, and instead of asking for an explanation, Tezuka had hung up on him. How could he possibly consider something like that when he yearned for another? Granted said other was currently with Sanada, but that did not mean he would get involved with someone else for whatever reason Yukimura had in mind. After being exposed to Fuji for a few years, Tezuka had developed a healthy sixth sense for sadistic plans and tendencies. Did he always get it right? No, but he was getting better at it. Tezuka knew the other man's intentions were not the purist, and one sadist close to him in his life was more than enough for Tezuka to handle.

More than enough, well that least that is what Tezuka kept telling himself as he gazed up at his ceiling that night pondering the turn his life had taken. He had gone to Germany with every intention of staying there, and here he was a couple of months later back in his home country with the reason for his return now null and void. He wanted Fuji, but because of his idiocy, he had lost him. Was there really a way to get him back? Could making Fuji jealous be the key he needed? Fuji had seemed bother by what happened earlier in the day. Could it be that Tezuka had a chance with Seigaku's resident tensai? What was he willing to do to at least try to win him back? What about not interfering? And then it hit him... Tezuka would do almost anything if it meant there could be the barest chance to see what really lie between him and Fuji. The day he told Fuji that there was no point in continuing the words he was spouting was one of the biggest regrets in the stoic man's life. He had hurt one of his closest friends and the man who had wormed his way into Tezuka's heart, and now the former buchou was paying the price.

The question wasn't if he could date Yukimura to even attempt to make Fuji jealous; it was would he? Would it even work? Before he knew what he was doing, Tezuka was redialing a phone number he had called earlier and wondering if he was calling too late in the evening since it was already after 10.

"Moshi moshi," the melodic voice of the Rikkai Dai buchou echoed through the phone.

"Yukimura, what is your reasoning? Why?" Tezuka questioned skipping the pleasantries. He needed to know what the other man's game was.

"Ah Tezuka, how lovely to hear from you gain," Yukimura smiled. He had been expecting this return call and he was never wrong about these things.

Tezuka pressed on undeterred, "What are you playing at?"

"Playing? What makes you think I am playing at anything?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the brunette could already feel a headache manifesting, "I will not see Fuji hurt."

"Sou ka, I see I was right. You do have feelings for him."

"..." Silence reined for a few moments.

"No response tells me all I need to know. Here is what I propose... we pretend to date or get closer, thus making Gen and your tensai jealous."

"What makes you think it will work?"

"Hm, I know it is one of the oldest tricks in the book, but it is also one of the most effective, otherwise it wouldn't be used so much. Plus I know it will work."

Taking a deep breath, Tezuka fought the urge to hang up on the blunette, "Maybe they are actually happy together. What will you do if your plan backfires?"

Yukimura sat there for a moment and thought about what the other man had just said. He didn't believe in failing. It as true that he had to taste bitter defeat at the hands of the Seigaku brat and then again with the team as they lost nationals unable to win their third championship, but that didn't mean he liked it or admit that there was even a remote possibility for defeat now. Not in this; he just couldn't. It was too important, "That is not going to happen."

"Ah."

Shaking his head, Yukimura sighed, "I made the mistake of letting him go once, I will not do it again. You can either help me or not, but I promise if you do, Fuji will be yours."

Fuji could be his... it was a wonderful thought, but was it actually feasible? The couple had seemed content earlier, and Tezuka did not want to destroy someone else's happiness, but he knew he had to grab opportunity where he found it. His whole reason for returning to Japan was Fuji. It was up to him now to decide what he would do with the opportunity that was presenting itself. However, Tezuka still questioned it, "Why not just admit your feelings and tell him?"

"Why don't you?" Yukimura argued before pausing and stating, "Genichirou is a loyal man. He would not suddenly leave Fuji just because I tell him I want him. He has to realize that he still wants me too."

Somehow Tezuka knew he would regret this, "Just pretend, no actual dating?"

"That is correct."

"Ok," the moment that one word was out of his mouth, he felt like he opened a door he shouldn't have. He told himself he needed to keep his guard up and be even more cautious than he was before.

"Excellent, I knew you would see it my way. I will call you tomorrow and we can work out a plan," the blunette beamed and disconnected the line before the other man could say anything.

Setting his phone down on the table beside his bed, Tezuka wondered what made him agree to anything Yukimura conjured up, but then the image of a smiling face and beautiful blue eyes appeared in his mind's eye. He needed a chance to tell Fuji what was in his heart. He may appear stoic and uncaring, but that didn't mean he didn't feel strongly for the tensai.

In a different house in Tokyo, a teen with azure blue eyes was stair up at the night sky. He had been feeling unnerved since the day his former buchou had walked back into the school, and therefore his life. Part of him wanted to march up to Tezuka and demand to know what he wasd doing back in Japan, but if he did that, Fuji might not be able to pretend that the stoic teen had come back for him, and more than anything, he wanted Tezuka to be there because he had missed Fuji. Tezuka may have stopped him from saying the words, but that did not mean Fuji did not still love him. Oh he told himself to forget about him, he had Sanada now, but somehow his heart wasn't complying. Did this mean he should breakup with the other man and pursue Tezuka? No, not until he knew the truth of the matter. Sanada had helped him get past his hurt and anger, and he deserved more than just to be dumped when the old object of Fuji's affections decides to just show up one day out of the blue, "Why did he have to come back now? Why is he here?"

Sanada walked up to his room. He had been feeling out of sorts since this afternoon, well earlier if he was honest. He should have known Yukimura would flirt with Tezuka. It shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. He had finally beaten Tezuka at tennis at nationals, and now he felt like he was competing against the other man again, but was that because of Fuji or was it someone else? Telling himself that he was over Yukimura was a lot easier said than done, but Fuji didn't deserve anything less than his respect and loyalty; besides it wasn't as if the bluenette wanted him. It appeared Yukimura's new target was Tezuka, and therefore Sanada had no say in anything. He and Fuji were happy together, they belonged together, he wanted to be with Fuji... however, if all of that was true, why did it sound hollow?


	3. Tennis Talk

**A/N: I have my computer back! I am so happy. Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I promise to make them longer going forward. I am so excited that you like it and thank you everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed it. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**PS... If you have not seen it yet, I have started another Prince of Tennis story. This is sort of a side story to Choices Made Together based on the little blurb I put in the epilogue about Sanada and Yukimura. It is their story of how they met, fell in love, and eventually got married/had a baby. Go and check it out. It is titled Choices in Life. XD**

Chapter 3 – Tennis Talk

There was something inside Tezuka that told him it was a mistake to get involved with Yukimura, pretend or otherwise, but as soon as he would pick up the phone to call the other teen, the blunette's words rang in his ears, _"I promise if you do, Fuji will be yours…" _It was enough to give him pause and force him to put down his phone, at least until the next round of doubts wandered into his mind.

It was during one of those weak moments that he actually did dial a phone number, but it did not belong to Yukimura, "Fuji, I need to talk."

"Dating advice so early in the game Tezuka? What does that say about you?" Fuji forced out a laugh. He didn't want to think about Tezuka with Yukimura, and instead decided to make light of it all assuming that Tezuka had called the bluenette and accepted whatever offer the other man gave him. It hurt that the man he originally loved, and someone he considered one of his best friends, had chosen someone else. Yes, he was with someone too, but Tezuka had been the first one to say "no" and then left.

"Ah," the bespectacled teen was at a loss. He honestly didn't know why his hand had scrolled through the contacts on his phone and called the blue eyed tensai of Seigaku. If he was smart, he would stop the ruse now and explain everything, confess his feelings, and ask Fuji to leave Sanada and be his instead; but although he was a gifted tennis player and a bright student, in love he was an idiot. Instead he carried on with the ploy in order to gauge Fuji's reaction and to follow through with the plan Yukimura set forth, "You heard?"

The confirmation was ice water to his soul and Fuji tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He had assumed, but hearing was apparently harder than he thought it was going to be. Clearing his throat, he tried to smile through the pain like he had done so many, many times, "I didn't, but Yukimura is known for getting what he wants. He is an attractive man and very talented at tennis. It doesn't surprise me that you and he… Well, what can I do for you?" He would keep up the pretense of being friends and supporting Tezuka even if it killed him.

Thinking of something fast, Tezuka finally asked, "With Sanada there and you here, how does it work?"

"We call each other on the phone and we also meet on the weekends to play tennis. We typically alternate who travels."

_"Tennis? That was all they did? Wasn't a relationship about more than tennis?" _Tezuka wondered. Ok, he would be the first person that would question his own thoughts, but what about dates and time spent together just being together. Yes, whomever he was involved with would have to like tennis, and if he played, even better, but he wanted to do so much more with Fuji.

"Ne, does this mean you and Yukimura will be joining in on the traveling now?" Fuji continued.

Answering honestly, Tezuka replied, "I am not sure. We only talked about dating and getting to know each other better."

He couldn't say what it was, but Fuji had a feeling his friend was holding back something vital, "What did you need me for?" Beating down the need to ask why he came back from Germany, he waited for an answer.

"I already asked. I will leave you to your day now," Tezuka said and was about to get off of the phone when he was stopped by the voice on the other end.

"Do you want to meet and play tennis today?"

"Hai!" The word was out of Tezuka's mouth before he could stop it.

Smiling, Fuji instructed, "Meet me at the street courts on the hill in an hour and don't be late." It was wrong, he knew it was, but he couldn't help it. They were still friends and Tezuka was… it was like he was the sun that Fuji drifted towards. Tezuka might have Yukimura right now, and he may have Sanada, but together Fuji and Tezuka still had tennis and their friendship. That was enough… for now. Hanging up the phone, he jumped off his bed and started to get ready to head out. This was nothing more than two teammates meeting to volley the ball around for a bit.

Neither teen wasted too much time before leaving their house, and before either of them knew it, they were at the courts and playing a game of tennis. It was their comfort zone and what they knew. Here they could be together and partake in a level of intimacy that they couldn't off of the courts. They studied each other, read each other's minds, learned the little nuances that made them unique, and could pretend that they were in their own little world and no one else could intrude. Tezuka was not pretending to be in a new relationship with Yukimura and Fuji was not in a relationship with Sanada. They were Tezuka and Fuji, and only them.

However, as with many things, their time on the courts had to come to an end. Breathing hard, both moved off of the courts and towards the bench where they had left their bags. Neither wanted the bubble to burst, but it was time to return to reality. Of course, they didn't know that they each had the same feelings, and no one was going to divulge their own personal thoughts.

"You have gotten stronger," Tezuka commented.

Smiling brightly, Fuji took the compliment and stored it in his memory banks. The bespectacled teen did not always compliment and when he did, it was worth remembering, "It must be all of the extra playing I have been doing." And just like that shadows of others were now standing between them, but his smile never faltered.

"How did you and Sanada begin?"

"Saa, I was playing against some ball machines and working on some of my counters, he came and we started to play together. Dating seemed a natural progression," Fuji responded, but he wanted to add, _"And you were gone and didn't want me."_

"Seemed?"

"Hmm, yes. We get along and have fun together."

"Are you happy?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"It's just a question."

"I am, but the last I checked, who I date is really none of your concern," Fuji knew it came out harsh, and he hadn't intended that, but when his friend started questioning his relationship, he was automatically defensive.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tezuka stated, "I meant no harm. I was just curious."

Fuji smiled bigger, his eyes hidden from the other man, "I am happy and Genichiro is a good guy. I hope you and Yukimura find happiness in your relationship as well."

Tezuka wanted to tell him that there was no relationship, just a farce, but he kept his mouth shut and bowed his head, "Ah."

Pausing momentarily, Fuji couldn't resist the urge any longer, "Ne, Tezuka, why did you come back from Germany?" He wasn't looking at his friend as he finished packing his tennis bag, but he had to know.

"There were some things going on and I needed to return to Japan," he cryptically answered. How was Tezuka supposed to say that he came back for Fuji? It wasn't possible. In fact, as soon as he got home, he was going to call Yukimura and tell him the game was over. Fuji was happy, and Tezuka wasn't going to destroy that.

"Things? That doesn't sound like a Tezuka answer," Fuji chuckled.

"Ah."

"What things?"

"Nothing. The reasons don't exist any longer."

"So does that mean that you will be returning to Germany now?"

"Not yet. I will have to wait."

"And what if these reasons come back? Will you still leave?"

Tezuka stood there studying the other teen for a few moments. Did Fuji know? Did he suspect? "If the reasons return, my plans could change, but I do not see that happening."

"What about Yukimura?"

"What about him?"

"Is that anyway to consider your boyfriend's feelings?" Fuji inquired. Feelings of hurt and anger returning to the surface, it was exactly how he felt when Tezuka had stopped his confession before the other man left for another country.

Quirking an eyebrow in question, Tezuka stated, "He will understand." It was true too, but he also noticed Fuji's reaction to his answer. What was wrong with his friend?

"I am sure he will. Well, I will be leaving first. Ja," the shorter man grabbed his bag and left without another glance at the other teen. He needed to get out of there. He needed to find center again. He needed to forget about Tezuka. He needed to do many things, but needing to do all of that felt like an impossible task at the moment.

Tezuka stood there and watched one of his closest friends walking away from him, and it felt like his heart was shattering all over again. He wasn't sure what he had said to provoke such a reaction from Fuji, but he knew the tensai was upset with him. Why was he so upset though? Tezuka couldn't fathom the answer; he wasn't even sure if Yukimura was right about Fuji being his eventually. No, it was best to end it all now.

Sighing, Tezuka grabbed his bag and started his short trek home. So many thoughts running through his mind as he analyzed everything Fuji said and did. He wondered if he would find answers to his many questions in the examination, but then chuckled to himself… when it concerned a certain blue eyed tennis player, there were always more questions than answers; and he was convinced that was how Fuji wanted it.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Fuji just walked. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings, he just needed to escape. Wandering around the city and the neighborhood he lived had become something that happened on a regular basis, especially when he needed to clear his head or ponder things. When Tezuka left for Germany, Fuji's roving increased plagued with thoughts of his beloved buchou. One would have thought that after Sanada entered his life, the aimless treks would have decreased or stopped, but they didn't, and with the reappearance of Tezuka, they were now a daily occurrence.

Realizing he had been walking for a while, Fuji looked around and found himself at the park where he and Yuuta used to play at regularly. He could so easily remember those days and his smile turned nostalgic. It was a time his brother looked up to him and didn't hate him. Oh their relationship had grown and gotten a lot better since camp, but it was still a bit strained; it would just take time. Time… in one scenario it was a hero bringing two brothers back together, and in the other it was the enemy robbing Fuji of a man he had loved, still loved. As he sat on the bench facing the swings, he began to wonder if there was something inherently wrong with him. Did he drive away all of the people he loved most? Yuuta, Tezuka, who else had left? Who else would leave?

**A/N: The next chapter will focus on Sanada and Yukimura.**


	4. Lunch Meeting

**A/N: There does need to be more honesty, but right now they are set on making each other miserable. I do promise that everything will eventually come to light; we just have to go through some hurdles first. Thanks for all of the reviews! As stated at the end of chapter 3, this chapter will focus on Yukimura and Sanada. I got a little blocked on how I wanted to work through these two and I rewrote this chapter a few times. Hopefully it turned out well. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4 – Lunch Meeting

There are times in each person's life that they question choices they made and things they may have done or said, and that is what Sanada was doing at the present time. Why was he with Fuji when it was more than apparent that he was not completely over Yukimura? He was jealous of Tezuka and the small kiss the bluenette had given him; and since the day before Sanada had been seeing red. However, Yukimura had made his decision long before now and the former fukubuchou was determined to move on, and Fuji was helping him.

When he thought about it, there were several things that reminded Sanada of Yukimura when he looked at Fuji, and he pondered if that wasn't the draw in the first place. They both had a sadistic streak a mile wide and didn't mind "punishing" their friends. They both smiled through the pain and their smiles could mean a million different things including, "I will kill you now." Both men were beautiful and also held a gentleness within them, and you could see it when they took care of their plants; granted Yukimura rather tend to flowers and Fuji had his cacti, but they were all technically plants. It was also seen when they were there to support their friends, to defend the others, and to get revenge on whomever did their friends wrong. Did that mean then that Yukimura should get revenge on himself, or maybe Fuji should do something to Yukimura? Shaking his head, Sanada decided that was not a very good path to travel down mentally. Two sadists going after each other, it could end up in a bloodbath.

Yukimura had waited until almost lunch before he called his friend to spread his good news, thus enacting his plan to win Sanada back to his side. When he heard the other line connect and the greeting, he said, "Ohayo Genichiro. I was wondering if you were available to meet me for lunch."

"Why?" Sanada didn't mean to sound so abrupt, but he couldn't help it. He could only imagine what his friend had to tell him, and right now he didn't want to hear it. Their relationship was still strained, but they were on the tennis team together and they needed to be able to work together. They had been friends long before feelings came into it and he wasn't willing to throw everything away due to hurt feelings.

"You wound me. I was just thought that we could have lunch together. I was planning on inviting Renji as well."

He knew he was beat and finally Sanada stated, "Fine. I will join you."

"Excellent. Let's go to that sushi restaurant we went to last time."

"I will meet you there in 30 minutes."

"Sounds good. I am going to call Renji now and we will be there soon. See you then!"

"Hai," Sanada hung up the line and sighed. He couldn't say no and now he had to spend time with Yukimura… at least Renji would be there though. He could face adversary after adversary on the tennis courts or on the kendo mat, but why was he having a hard time with someone who had been his friends since they were little kids?

As soon as he got off of the phone with Sanada, Yukimura called Yanagi. He didn't know what possessed him to say he would invite the data master, but once the words were out, he could not take them back; and unless his ears deceived him, his best friend had sounded relieved that Renji was being invited. If the bluenette hadn't understood what kind of journey he was embarking on, he might already be discouraged, but he was not one to give up easily and he would not lose Sanada Genichiro to Fuji Syusuke.

Yanagi had been unsure about attending lunch with his friends, but he felt that it was an ideal opportunity to gather new data. There was a 91% chance he had been invited in order to make Sanada feel more comfortable around Yukimura. He could see the strain between the two friends and wondered when they were going to finally admit that they still had feelings for one another. Oh, he knew why Sanada was with Fuji, and the part the bluenette played in everything, but if they would both open up their eyes, they would see that the one they wanted was right there in front of them. Some people thought that Yanagi was blind to many things and only saw the data he collected, but he was very observant indeed. He is the data master after all; it was time to sit back and watch the drama unfurl.

Walking into the restaurant, Yukimura looked around and knew he had been the first to arrive. Once he was seated at a table, he waited for his friends to join and thought about where everything changed for him. He was fine when he had turned Sanada down; at least he told himself he was. However, when his raven haired friend told him that he was now dating Fuji from Seigaku, his heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. It was his own fault and now he needed to fix it, and with Tezuka's help, he would do just that.

Sanada had arrived at the restaurant a couple of minutes after Yukimura and paused at the door. He couldn't go in. It wasn't that he didn't want to, ok part of him didn't want to, but this was something else: fear at hearing the truth about what was going on between Yukimura and Tezuka, nerves at being around the bluenette right now because of lingering feelings of both love and hurt, and confusion about what he really wanted. The latter two weren't new feelings, but it was the first that made him wonder if he could go through with lunch and pretend to be happy for his friend. He knew everyone thought he was stoic and hard, but to the people that knew him best, they could read him like a book, and he didn't want to give anything away.

"You know Genichiro it works better if you actually enter the restaurant. This establishment does not serve their patrons outside," Yanagi stated. He had been watching the stoic man for the past few minutes without Sanada ever realizing he was there. That was not normal.

Sighing, Sanada nodded. Without saying anything, he opened the door and walked inside with Yanagi following closely behind. If he had wanted to make a break for it, he had been too late because as soon as the data master arrived, Sanada found he couldn't find an excuse that his friend would accept. Renji was far too knowledgeable about him.

As soon as they were all seated and their orders placed, Yanagi inquired, "So what has you in a good mood. There is a 84% chance that you have news and want to share it with us, 12% that you have news and want to withhold it to torture us, and 4% you are just in a good mood."

"I do have news," Yukimura grinned wider and glanced at Sanada. He noticed a slight tightening of the eyes and mouth, but other than that the other man's expression did not change, "Tezuka Kunimitsu has agreed to go out with me." A narrowing of Sanada's eyes was confirmation to the bluenette that Sanada didn't exactly like the news.

"Congratulations," the raven hair teen bowed his head and managed to sound as normal as possible, but even to him his voice sounded a bit choked; he had no appetite left and didn't want to sit there any longer, but he couldn't move.

Yanagi nodded, "Yes, congratulations. Although I admit I am surprised that you two hit it off enough to date. He was fairly low on my list as possible dating prospects for you." The smile the bluenette had plastered on his face told Renji, he was enjoying trying to push Sanada into reacting, but Yukimura would be disappointed because the likelihood of that happening was only 3%. If the former buchou wanted to win over the former fukubuchou, he was going about it completely wrong. Sanada already believed that Yukimura doesn't have feelings for him, and this was like salt to a wound and further strengthening that belief. Would Sanada be jealous? Yes, there was a 99% possibility of that, but it wouldn't bring the stoic man running to his arms.

"Yes, well Genichiro invited me to play tennis with him and Fuji yesterday and Tezuka was there. After we talked on the phone last night, we decided to get to know each other better and to try dating," Yukimura beamed.

He could feel the urge to scream and yell building up in his system, and the only thing that let Sanada keep his cool was his years of rigorous training in kendo and the old ways. There was nothing he could or wanted to say, and so he kept quiet and continued to listen to his friend regale them with the tale of how he acquired Tezuka as a boyfriend as bile threaten to rise in his throat.

Sitting back and observing both of his friends, Yanagi was taking mental notes about everything he was seeing. Yukimura's gaze rested on Sanada 79.87% longer than it did on him. Sanada was 56% stiffer and more rigid than when he arrived, and that was saying something since he was already more rigid than normal. The dreamy look Yukimura had on his face was fake, and Yanagi believed that with 100% certainty; or at least if the look was real, it wasn't thoughts of Tezuka that put it there.

As the meal continued, Sanada could feel himself getting angrier with everything that was said whether the conversation was on Tezuka or not. He just kept thinking about everything that happened. Yukimura had told him that he didn't want to date anyone, and yet now he was dating Tezuka and before that some other guy from their school. It wasn't that the bluenette didn't want to date someone, it is that he didn't want to date Sanada; and that is what the raven haired man had to accept. Standing up quickly, he told them, "Excuse me. I will go first. I have some things to take care of."

"Wait Genichiro…" Yukimura called out to him.

Sanada glanced over his shoulder in question, "Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine. If you will excuse me, I promised Syusuke I would call him this afternoon," the stoic teen explained and walked out of the restaurant. He hadn't said that for Yukimura; he said it to remind himself that he had moved on and had someone else in his life just like the bluenette now had Tezuka.

When Sanada had left, Yanagi turned to Yukimura, "There is a 92.98% chance that your plan will fail. He doesn't believe you have feelings for him and dating Tezuka will further reinforce that idea. You need to be honest with him."

"You sound like Tezuka now. No, he will not leave Fuji if I confess. This is the best way, and besides it is fun too," Yukimura giggled, but even he had an inkling of doubt that was starting to take root. Would it be better to just tell him? No, he would follow through with what he started. If there weren't so many people involved maybe he could be honest and just tell him, but he had to carry through with what he started. He would not fail.

Sighing, Yanagi shook his head. He could already predict that this was going to turn out to be a disaster.


	5. Interference

**A/N: Thank you everyone that has read, reviewed, favored, and/or alerted this story! You are awesome! I know that right now everything seems a bit convoluted and you just want to tarundoru all four of them, but hang in there, it will all work out the way it should. **

Chapter 5 – Interference

"Genichiro, may I ask you a question?" Yanagi asked his friend the following day at school. No one else was around and it was the perfect time to try and help clear up this situation four people currently found themselves in.

Nodding, Sanada responded, "Hai."

"Why are you with Fuji?"

"He is a good tennis player, a nice guy, good looking, and I like him."

"I find it interesting that you started off with the tennis player fact and ended with your feelings."

"So?"

Yanagi waved that off for now and continued, "What do you feel for Seiichi?"

"He is a friend," Sanada answered stiffly.

The data master was sure there was more to be said, in fact he was 100% certain, but his friend stopped after that. However, Yanagi wasn't finished and probed, "Is that all? I know you had feelings for him at one point."

"He didn't feel the same and he didn't want to date me. What do you want?"

"I want to know how you feel about Seiichi and tell me if you feel the same for Fuji. I also want to tell you that I don't think the relationship between Seiichi and Tezuka is real."

"I have to go," Sanada stated without answering and left his friend standing there as he walked off. Those were things he didn't want to answer or face and it was better to walk away before anything could be said, felt, thought, or anything else. If he allowed himself to think about it, he knew the answer would be like a knife to the heart and a cold bucket of ice water all at the same time. He wasn't prepared for that; he didn't want the rejection again, and besides he had moved on with his life and Fuji was good to him and good for him.

Yanagi shook his head at his friend's retreating figure and mumbled, "He really is clueless about it all. Chances Seiichi's plans will backfire: 99.87% with a small margin allowing Genichiro to come to his senses."

"What are you muttering over there Renji?" Yukimura walked up to his friend with a wide smile on his face. That grin clearly meant, _"If you get in my way or ruin anything, you will pay with your life and your soul."_

Turning around slowly, Renji crossed his arms over his chest, "I wasn't saying anything."

The bluenette narrowed his eyes, "I see. Was that Genichiro I saw you conversing with?"

"Yes, it is acceptable to talk to friends when at school. Is it not?"

"Perfectly acceptable Renji and that is all we are doing. I know you won't interfere in my plans or do anything that could hinder their progression because as you know, there would be consequences. However, I know I can trust you."

All of that was said with an angelic smile and a carefree attitude, and it made the hair on the back of Yanagi's neck stand on end and gave him chills. Behind that smile and seemingly sweet disposition beat the heart of someone you never wanted to cross. Even he knew that one, but he also didn't want this foursome to continue as it was and four people to be hurt: two of those people were his best friends. "Of course. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go first," he replied and walked off unable to allow his body to relax until he had put some distance between him and the sadist of Rikkai Dai.

Shaking his head, Yukimura found himself chuckling, "You may think you are helping Renji, but it is best to stay out of everything." He had heard the whole conversation his two friends had been having; and after Renji asked his questions, Yukimura could feel his heart stop as he waited for the answer. Then as he heard his raven haired friend speak, he felt his stomach drop. Instead of taking this as a sign that his plan was failing, he was taking it as a sign he had to work harder to get the prize in the end. Tonight he would call Tezuka and invite him out this weekend. Knowing Fuji and Sanada had a "date" this weekend, it would be the perfect opportunity to cause some jealousy and possibly a wedge between Fuji and Sanada. Walking down the hall of the high school, Yukimura could feel the mirth bubbling inside him and let it out. Was he a little crazy? Perhaps, but no one would question him because he was Yukimura Seiichi, Child of God. Besides everyone knew if they did, bad luck would befall them... maybe even death. Not really, but the high school grapevine has some crazy stories. It is always good to be on your guard around certain people.

Back at Seigaku, Tezuka was watching Fuji intently as the tensai ate his lunch and almost jumped… almost, when Inui popped out of nowhere. Three years with the data man and he had gotten used to the stalker popping out of anywhere, anything, and doing whatever in order to get data. "Inui," Tezuka acknowledged the other teen.

"There is a new rumor going around that you are now dating Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkai Dai. Is this true?" Inui asked quietly his pen poised and ready to jot down his notes.

The first thing that the bespectacled teen wondered was how that rumor circulated so quickly, however, he did not lose his composure. Tezuka wanted to deny it, but wasn't this all part of the plan? Instead he nodded, "Hai."

"Ii data," Inui mumbled as he started to scribble in his book, but paused and looked up, "What about Fuji?"

Not saying anything, Tezuka only lifted a brow in question. What did Inui know? Actually, when he thought about it, that was a stupid question since Inui seemed to always know everything… even when you didn't want him to. There was a high probability that Inui knew more than he did and that was a disconcerting thought.

"I am 97% sure he is the reason you came back. 100% sure you love him and I know he loves you as well. I know he is dating Sanada right now, but that is because he does not know of your feelings. Of course when he tried to confess to you and you shut him down, it makes him 86% sure that you do not feel the same for him. I believe you have a 92% chance of success if you were to confess to him now."

Tezuka was right… his friend knew everything, but he didn't think his chance of success was that high. Then again, when was Inui ever wrong about important things? Did he dare take the chance? Just as he took a step forward, he lost his nerve and in the next minute the bell rang to attend their next class. As he was about to move on, he stated, "Inui, you need to recheck your figures."

When Tezuka has left his side, Inui smiled, "I have four times and I am right."

"Right about what?" Fuji questioned from behind the data tennis player causing the taller man to jump and the tensai to laugh. He always got pleasure when he was able to scare someone; it brought joy to his day.

"Some data I gathered and presented to Tezuka," Inui responded trying to get his heart to calm down.

"What data?" The brunette questioned opening his blue eyes wide and daring the other man to hide the truth from him.

"No-nothing Fuji. I have to get to class."

"Inui, you know I will find out eventually. Now don't you think it would be better to tell me while we are standing here instead of later after... things happen to you or others?"

The smile the tensai presented was one that told Inui that he shouldn't argue and he should just talk, but something forced him to keep quiet, "Sorry Fuji, but class. I will go now." He ran off without a backwards glance.

Fuji stood there for a moment and shook his head. Inui was hiding something from him and it appeared Tezuka was involved; and that made him want to find out even more. What did the data man know that he didn't? It was a mystery and one he knew he would take great pleasure in finding out. The expression on his face made everyone around him sweat drop and give him a wide berth. No one wanted to get in his way or appear on his radar.

Even his best friend, Eiji stopped as he was walking by and got a chill from Fuji's aura, "Fujiko?" He didn't think glomping his friend would be the best idea at the moment.

Turning his beaming smile on his friend, Fuji snickered, "Saa, let's go to class together Eiji."

"Uh, um yah. Fujiko, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"Nothing," Eiji said quickly, but the aura that his friend was giving off told him that someone was about to pay for something, and he was more than a little happy that it wasn't him. Well, he didn't think it was.

"Ne Eiji, why do you think Tezuka came back?" Fuji paused and asked his best friend. It had been on his mind and he was curious as to what the redhead thought.

Giggling, Eiji wrapped his arms around the brunette tightly, "You of course!"

"Saa, you think?"

"Well, makes sense to me since he had feelings for you before he left for Germany. I mean I know he didn't hear you out, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. He could have done that because he was leaving and didn't want to leave you like that."

There were times that Eiji was just a ball of energy and his acrobatic play was phenomenal, but then there were times when he could be very insightful and it left Fuji pondering. Could his best friend be right? Could Tezuka have really come back for him? He shouldn't be thinking about that because he had Sanada, but he couldn't help the little ball of hope that started to form in the middle of his chest, or the way his heart skipped a beat at the thought, "Come on Eiji or we will be late." He would get his answers, and no one was going to keep the truth from him… at least they better not.

Eiji was wondering if he should have said anything to his best friend, but he had learned a long time ago that it was best to be honest with Fuji, and besides the tensai had a right to know what was really going on. Granted Eiji wasn't sure what the truth really was, however, he really did think that Tezuka had feelings for Fuji and he returned for the blue eyed teen. For that reason, he gave his best friend his opinion. Although he liked the fact Sanada had helped Fuji when he was down and that together they supported each other, the acrobat really believed that Fuji belonged with Tezuka and they deserved their chance. Now if only the former buchou would do something about it… maybe he could talk to the bespectacled teen. It was a thought.

For now, they would just get through the day and the time until the truth was revealed. Hopefully it would be before all hell broke loose, because Eiji was convinced that might happen one day soon if something wasn't done or said before then.


	6. Data

**A/N: They have friends who are trying to step in and making them see the light, but so far it really isn't working. Will they start to listen to the people around them, or will it all become clear as mud? Read and find out. Enjoy the chapter and if you can, please review. **

Chapter 6 – Data

Eiji's words kept rolling around in Fuji's mind and he couldn't seem to brush them off. Something in him wanted to believe that they were true and Tezuka had really returned for him, but there was something else that held him back and didn't quite acknowledge the concept that the bespectacled teen came back for him. He had attempted to ask Inui three more times between lunch and the end of tennis practice, but the data man seemed to be slippery and found a way to escape before he could answer Fuji's questions. Tezuka wasn't giving him a straight answer, so that only left one option.

Quickly moving into the locker room while everyone was in the shower, Fuji approached Inui's locker and grabbed one of the notebooks from his bag and replaced it with a dummy notebook. This little book would be the key to getting the information he wanted, and everyone knew he always got what he wanted; Inui just needed to learn not to fight it. He was able to slip the confiscated item into his own tennis bag and get up to leave without anyone seeing him, but that was when Tezuka returned from the showers, and Fuji's attention was drawn to the other teen.

"Are you not going to change Fuji?" Tezuka questioned seeing his friend still in his regulars uniform. He could feel the other man's eyes on him and once again pondered the information Inui had given him earlier in the day.

"Saa, no. I am meeting Yuuta at the street courts and we are going to play a little before dinner," the smiling tensai responded and forced his attention towards the door so that he could make himself to leave, but Tezuka's voice stopped him. He refused to turn around though.

"Ah, don't let your guard down and be careful," Tezuka called out. He wasn't sure what made him say that, but he couldn't stop himself.

Nodding, Fuji glanced over his shoulder and grinned, "Of course Tezuka. Ne, see you tomorrow." He quickly left the locker room and made his way off of the school grounds so that he could meet Yuuta on time. Distance, that was what he needed right now, at least until he figured out what end was up and why Tezuka was there. When he had his answers, then he could move forward. However, depending on the information, it could lead to betraying his boyfriend. Was he prepared for that? Sanada had helped him when he was down and had been there for him, could he hurt that man? Sadly, Fuji knew the answer to it: if Tezuka really loved him, he would do anything he could to be with the stoic former captain of Seigaku. He wouldn't cheat on the Rikkai man, but until he knew the truth, he wasn't ready to let Sanada go… not yet.

As he walked to the street courts, the tensai thought about the plunder he had stashed in his tennis bag. Did it contain the information he wanted? Would he be able to read Inui's analysis and then replace the notebook the next day? Fuji's hands itched to pull out the contraband and start reading it, but he knew now was not the time. He wanted to be able to focus on his brother, and if he pulled out the data, he would not give Yuuta the time he deserved. Their relationship was finally better and he was not going to do anything to jeopardize that; and yet, part of him ached to know the truth. "Soon… you can wait a couple of hours until you get home. Can't you Syusuke?" Fuji whispered under his breath as the courts came into view and he saw his brother already standing next to a court waiting. His smile growing, he called out to his little brother, "Yuuta, have you been waiting long?"

"I just got here, aniki," the younger Fuji sibling responded. Narrowing his eyes, he observed his brother for a moment and knew there was something off about his elder sibling. Yuuta wasn't sure what it was, but something was definitely not right, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Fuji snickered as he tilted his head to the side, "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Yuuta could feel the irritation starting to bubble inside him and he had to remind himself to calm down. His brother was the person that could annoy him the fastest, but he respected Fuji and loved him… even if he didn't always want to admit it, "I can tell, but if you don't want to tell me, then don't. Let's just play some tennis. I have to get back to the dorms and eat dinner sometime tonight."

"I thought you were coming home for dinner tonight. Mom and nee-san made your favorite, and they made an apple pie for dessert."

Knowing he would not be able to win against his stomach when he heard that, Yuuta conceded, "Fine, I will come home for dinner, but let's play already."

"Ne, Yuuta, do you really want to know?" Fuji inquired as he brought out his racket. He wasn't sure why he wanted to confide in his brother, there was just something that made him want to spill.

"If you don't want to tell me, let's just play."

"I told you Tezuka was back?"

"That isn't a secret aniki. Everyone knows he's back," Yuuta snapped. He had known Fuji had strong feelings for the bespectacled teen and had been hurt when Tezuka left. In all honesty, he had been worried about his elder brother when he heard the former buchou was back in Japan.

"He is supposedly is dating Yukimura from Rikkai Dai now."

And there it was, the reason that his brother didn't seem quite like himself. The smile was strained and more forced than Yuuta had ever seen it, and now he knew why. Fuji's first love, only real love, had rejected him and is now with someone else, "Aniki…"

"Saa, it's ok. Let's just play," Fuji chuckled brushing it off and took his position on one side of the tennis court.

Yuuta gazed at his brother and shook his head. Fuji was a master at hiding his emotions and trying to protect others… granted he could also torture them better than anyone else, but as Yuuta gazed at his big brother on the other side of the court, he had to wonder if Fuji was really ok. Smiling, he took his position at the base line to serve, "I am not going to hold back aniki."

Giggling, Fuji stated, "It wouldn't be any fun if you did; ne Yuuta?"

Unbeknownst to the Fuji siblings, someone was watching them from the distance in a copse of trees that were located near their court. Tezuka hadn't known what made him follow Fuji to the courts, but before he realized it, this is where his feet had brought him. He had heard the conversation between the two siblings and he had to wonder if he really heard the catch in the tensai's voice, or if it was a figment of his imagination because that is what he wanted to hear. He wasn't sure; he only knew that his heart had sped up and he wanted Fuji more now than before. Turning away halfway through the match, Tezuka decided he needed to make his way home and silently promised that one day he would reveal all to his blue eyed friend.

In another part of the city, a phone was ringing and another bespectacled teen was answering it, "Moshi, moshi."

"Sadaharu, I need your assistance with a sensitive matter," Yanagi spoke in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Renji, what can I help you with?"

"I am 93.2% sure you know why I am calling."

"Tezuka and Yukimura."

"Yes, and Sanada and Fuji."

"What can I help you with?"

"I am 100% certain that they are with the wrong people. I am also 100% certain that the relationship between Yukimura and Tezuka is a farce. They are together in order to make Sanada and Fuji jealous. Based on my calculations, this will result in added problems and could result in failure."

"I agree, but I only had it as 96% farce."

"You do not know what I do. It is 100%."

"More data! Please disclose your information and I will inform you of what I have learned," Inui pushed.

Yanagi proceeded to divulge all of the data he had gleamed from observing his friends, and the conversations he had with Yukimura and Sanada. When he was through, he stated, "As you can see, my calculations are accurate and Yukimura and Sanada are with the wrong people."

Clearing his throat, Inui agreed, "Yes, it appears to be the case." He then reached into his tennis bag and remove the notebook that had his most recent data in it, but found it was missing. There was a book similar, but it was not the book his was looking for. "Fuji!" He exclaimed.

"What is wrong Sadaharu?"

"My data is missing and I believe I know where to find it though, however, this is what I have learned," Inui recounted everything from memory, but part of his mind was still on his missing data. If Fuji really did have it, it meant that he could soon find himself in trouble, or at least a sticky situation… and it was one he would not be able to avoid because he needed his notebook back. There was only a 1.2% chance that someone else had it or that he left it somewhere by accident; and those were odds he didn't like. Fuji was known as a sadist and Inui knew this afternoon that when he didn't give the tensai the information he sought there could be trouble, and it appeared it was rearing its ugly head already.

"You believe Fuji stole your notebook?"

"Yes, there is less than a 2% margin of error in that assessment."

"This may work for our benefit. If you tell him what he wants to know, it could positively impact our plans and allow our interference to remain minimal. I would prefer that Yukimura not find out about our conversation today. From what I have learned about Fuji, those two could be rivals for sadistic tendencies. There is a 100% chance of retribution from Yukimura if he learns of my duplicity."

"Then why take the risk?"

There was a slight pause before Yanagi took a deep breath and exhaled, finally answering his oldest friend and former doubles partner, "After we moved, I closed myself off even more than I had before. I didn't want another friend like you or to replace you. I might not have been able to say goodbye to you, but you were still a good friend to me. When they started at Rikkai Dai, Yukimura approached me at tennis practice and the three of us formed a bond. They were my first real friends since you, and I would rather risk their wrath than to see them end up with the wrong people out of obligation or because they are obstinate and stubborn. I am sure you feel the same about Tezuka and Fuji."

"I do."

"And besides, along the way we will be able to gather valuable information on our subjects. Is that not an accurate statement doctor?"

Inui couldn't hold in his amusement and laughed, "You are correct, professor."

"Based on my data, I believe you will meet with Fuji in the morning before morning practice. Am I right?"

"Yes, I believe that will be the best time to confront him about the missing notebook. I can call him tonight, but allowing him to review the limited data I have in there will benefit us and our plans by 73%."

"You are correct."

"He was playing his brother in tennis tonight. After they are done playing, they will return to the Fuji household and have dinner. It is 61% that he will not be able to read the data until he retires for the night, 17% he will read it before dinner after he and his brother enter the house while his brother bathes, 10% he will attempt to look at it while he bathes before dinner, and 9% he will attempt to look at it immediately following the meal. That leaves a 3% margin of error that he will examine the data at another time, but he will run the risk that Yuuta or another family member is there with him."

"It seems most logical to look at it when he doesn't have to worry about anyone else."

"Yes, but this is Fuji and it is hard to pinpoint his actions on and off the courts."

"I agree. I will leave this to you then. Call me tomorrow and inform me of what happens with him."

"I will. Sayonara Renji."

"Ja ne, Sadaharu," Yanagi stated as he disconnected the phone call; now that he had a partner to help him on the Seigaku side of it, he pondered how it would all work out and calculated every possible scenario, "Chances that they will end up with who they are supposed to be with… only 89.4%." He sighed as he turned to his homework and wondered what he could to do increase that percentage.

Sanada was working on his own homework at that moment in time and looked up to find a picture of he, Yanagi and Yukimura together when they graduated from middle school. It wasn't that long ago and yet it seems so far away. It was before he confessed and before he started to date Fuji, and yet he knew if he could he would be at Yukimura's side because he still loved him. Yes, that was a betrayal to his boyfriend, but he couldn't help what was in his heart. He liked Fuji, but he loved Yukimura. It was a troublesome situation to be sure, however, Fuji had nothing to worry about from him because Yukimura didn't want him and was with someone else. Everything was how it was meant to be... at least for now. Turning the picture face down, Sanada returned to his studies telling himself not to get distracted by anyone or anything.

Dropping his charcoal, Yukimura let out an exasperated sigh. He was having a hard time concentrating on his drawing. As he gazed at his pad, the face that stared back at him was Sanada, but the eyes weren't quite right and nothing he did seemed to fix it. He wasn't even sure why he was drawing instead of studying, but he couldn't focus on the books and had picked up his pencil and his hands just started to sketch the man he held dear to his heart. When his plan came to an end, Sanada would know the truth of his feelings and be with him instead of Fuji. Fuji would be with Tezuka, who was the person he needed to be with anyway, and everyone would be happy. Still Yanagi's words echoed in his mind… there was big risk this plan would fail. He wanted to believe the data master was wrong in his calculations, but even Yukimura could not deny the accuracy that Yanagi had in his predictions. Did that mean he should stop what he was doing and just tell Sanada what was in his heart? He wasn't sure and for the first time since he was sick in the hospital, he had some doubts.

Later that night, Fuji lay in his bed and opened the book. Most of what was written down, he couldn't make heads or tails of, but the last page had Inui's data and percentages for Tezuka's reasons for returning to Japan: the number one reason was Fuji. The tensai slammed the book closed and threw it across the room. If Inui was right, why didn't Tezuka listen to Fuji when he was trying to confess? Covering his face with his arm, he could feel the burning sting of tears, but he refused to let them fall. He needed to find out the truth and the first step was to talk to the data man of Seigaku.


	7. Observations

**A/N: We now have conspirators and Fuji has the notebook. Communication and fear of the unknown are the biggest problem for our four tennis players, and hopefully they will figure it out sooner rather than later. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 7 – Observations

Fuji got up a little earlier than normal and headed to the school. He wanted to find Inui before tennis practice and had a feeling the data man would be looking for a valuable item of his. Approaching the tennis clubhouse, his smile grew ever so slightly as he found the taller teen waiting for him, "Saa, Inui it's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Adjusting his glasses, Inui nodded, "It is."

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked as he tilted his head to the side deciding to pretend to be innocent of any and all crimes or information.

"I believe you know why I am here."

Raising an eyebrow, Fuji's smile turned almost chilling, "Whether I do or do not, why don't you tell me why you are here."

Inui felt like he was caught in a trap and a spider was about to make a meal out of him. Fighting the urge to take a step back, he swallowed hard and pressed forward, "I am here because I am missing a notebook and I believe you may have… um, found it for me." He knew better than to accuse the shorter man if he wanted to live a long life.

"Ne, you know, I did find something to that affect. Would you like it back?"

"Yes, I would. It contains important data that I need…"

"So, you need to be able to predict personal information about Tezuka and me?"

"I use all data I collect in my calculations and for my purposes. Regardless of whom it is on, if it is a competitor, I will record all the information I obtain from my observations."

"Saa, why don't you tell me what you and Tezuka were discussing yesterday; and then you can tell me about what data you collected and presented to him. Finally, you can tell me what you are planning."

"Why would you suspect that I have something planned?"

Fuji eyes opened wide, giving full view of the brilliant blue as he scowled at Inui, "I know many things Inui, but apparently you haven't learned that about me yet. Tell me what I want to know. You have your data, and I have my own knowledge of the ins and outs of many things. Just remember that." He ended his demand with a beaming smile knowing his unnerved his bespectacled friend even more.

Sweat dropping, Inui decided it was probably best to divulge the information now rather than later, "Tezuka and I discussed the fact he is not dating Yukimura of Rikkai Dai." He saw Fuji's glare become more intense before he quickly continued, "I asked him about you and then gave him my calculations on why I believe he came back."

"What were those exactly?"

"It is 97% likely he came back to be with you, 100% certainty that he has strong feelings for you and loves you, 86% you don't believe he does have feelings for you based on the way he left." He decided it was best not to disclose the 92% success rate if Tezuka were to confess to Fuji now. Based on data he had collected in the past, Fuji may do something just to be contrary and torture everyone; however the likelihood of that happening anyway at this point is 83.4%... just because Fuji is, well Fuji.

"Saa, I see. And what was his response?"

"He told me to check my math again, and that is when you came upon me and heard me say that I had four times and I was right."

Fuji felt elated, anxious, and at that last bit of news a little hurt. Did that mean that Inui was wrong and Tezuka really didn't have feelings for him? How was he supposed to know or find out the truth? Smiling, he shook his head, "It is hard to put a number on someone's feelings and actions outside of the tennis court. You should remember that. So what is your plan?"

Inui could see that his friend was hurt by what he had just said, and he was 100% sure that it was that Tezuka had told him to check the math again. Hindsight was 20/20 and he knew he should have kept his mouth shut before he spouted off that last bit of information. Sighing, he held out his hand for the notebook and snatched it back when his friend handed it over, "It isn't always easy, but I believe it can be done and that I am right. As for a plan, I don't have one; however…" He pulled out a pen and opened the book to a blank page, "What are you going to do now that you have my data on the subject?"

Laughing, Fuji walked past Inui, "Why would I ever tell you? Saa, curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes, but I believe the retort is 'but satisfaction brought him back'," Inui muttered under his breath. He would not give up and he would have to keep his eyes peeled. Information could and would present itself in many shapes and forms; he would observe, collect, and analyze.

As Fuji walked into the clubhouse, he found Tezuka changing into his tennis gear and he stopped short. This was the man that could always make him lose focus, make his heart race, and steal the very breath away from him. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there staring when he finally realized the object of his desire was calling out to him, "Hmm, what was that Tezuka?"

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose, "I asked if you were alright. You have been standing there for a few minutes."

"I'm fine. Why?" Fuji giggled and moved to his own locker so that he could get ready for morning practice as well.

"Nothing," Tezuka responded. If Fuji didn't want someone to know what was going through his head, no one could pry the answers out of him. Although the former buchou often did wonder if military groups or truth serum would be effective, but knowing Fuji, he probably has some natural counter to it and he would turn it around on his captors.

"Will you be going out to see Yukimura this weekend? I am planning on taking the train to see Sanada."

It felt like a dig and he felt like an arrow pierced him in the chest, but his stoic nature and the glare on his glasses allowed Tezuka to keep those feelings hidden from Fuji, "Ah, yes."

"Saa, then maybe we can ride out there together."

"Maybe," Tezuka stated before leaving the room and making his way to the courts. He needed to get out of that closed space and breathe. One more minute with Fuji, he was afraid he would be spilling everything to the tennis tensai.

As Tezuka exited the clubroom, Inui was leaning up against the wall scribbling in his book. The window had been cracked and he had been able to hear everything. Although seeing the scene would have yielded more information, listening in could give him some relatively good data as well. He decided that the question was not if Tezuka and Fuji loved each other and belonged together, they did; the question was how to get them together in the first place? And the answer to that question was still out of his grasp. Hoping Yanagi would be able to offer his own insight, Inui moved into the club room to change as soon as Fuji had walked out; he just felt it was safer if he waited for the tensai to vacate the building as well. It was true that Inui could be scary, but even the data man had a healthy appreciation (read fear) of the sadistic side of Fuji.

Just after morning practice, Yanagi heard his phone ringing and answered it quickly, "Moshi, moshi."

"Renji," Inui responded.

"What did you find out?"

"I gave Fuji the information he requested, but I am not sure what he is going to do with it. I have not talked to Tezuka this morning about my data, however, if I did that there is a 98.8% chance that he would have the same reaction as yesterday. Fuji is hard to predict, so I cannot calculate how he will react. Have you observed anything on your end?"

"Indeed," Yanagi admitted and proceeded to explain his own observations that very morning. It was more than he would have ever thought he would bear witness to, but he recorded the information and decided it was 100% progress in the right direction.

**_Flashback…_**

_Yanagi had decided to arrive at tennis practice earlier than normal. Usually he was one of the first to arrive, but he wanted to be sure to be there before Yukimura and Sanada. He did not achieve his goal though; however, he was able to observe some very interesting things indeed. _

_When he arrived to school and made his way to the locker room, he saw Sanada unlocking the door and then walking inside. 1.27 minutes later, Yukimura arrived and walked into the room as well, shutting the door behind him. Renji quietly made his way towards the room and opened the door so that he could sneak inside. He wasn't sure why, but something told him that he needed to be as quiet as possible and remain hidden… and he was so glad he did. Finding a location that would allow him to remain unseen, but would allow him to see and hear everything wasn't that difficult and he could see that Yukimura was standing very close to Sanada, almost flirting with him, and Sanada was turning a little red. If only he had a video camera with him._

_"Gen, how serious are you about Fuji?" Yukimura asked, a smile on his face that hid the tension and anxiety he was feeling. _

_Scowling, Sanada answered as he turned away from the bluenette, "Hmm, we are just dating."_

_"So not serious at all? You don't love him?"_

_"I wouldn't call it love, but I do like him. He is a talented tennis player and a good man."_

_Yukimura studied his friend for a moment before turning up his smile, "Are you ready to annihilate him and do whatever it takes to win, even if you play him?"_

_"Tennis and my personal life are separate."_

_"You say that, but don't you play tennis with Fuji on the weekends. Aren't you giving him an edge by playing you?"_

_"Aren't I getting an edge from playing him? What about you and Tezuka?" Sanada shot back unsure of where this attack was coming from. _

_"Tezuka and I are not up for discussion here. Do you really have it in you to do whatever it takes to win? What if it means destroying your own boyfriend?"_

_"We are Rikkai Dai and we do whatever it takes to win. Fuji knows how to take care of himself. He played Akaya in bloodshot mode. He made it out of that without any major damage. Don't worry about me or him. I will do what I must when the time comes," Sanada announced and slammed his locker shut and turned around with the intention of leaving the locker room, but he wasn't expecting the bluenette to be right behind him; and when he swung around, he and Yukimura were just a few inches apart. It seemed as if both of them were frozen in time, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Instead Marui and Jackal walked into the locker room breaking the moment, and that is when Sanada decided to make his exit. _

_Giggling, Yukimura finished changing and passed by Yanagi's hiding place, "You can come out now Renji. Really spying now? I know you like to collect data, but I would have thought that was beneath you." The smile the bluenette had on his face clearly stated, "Stay out of my way or face the consequences. I don't care if you are a friend."_

_Yanagi walked out of his space and stopped in front of the bluenette, "It appeared you and Genichiro were having a serious discussion. I did not want to interrupt."_

_"Did you collect some good data?"_

_"I always do," Yanagi stated and moved to his locker, and indeed this morning he had collected a mountain of information._

**_End flashback…_**

"So as you can see Sadaharu, I believe there is an open door and the chances of everyone ending up with the right people are 99.7%; however, if we allow them to figure everything out on their own, this will be a timely process. In addition, the more time goes by, the chances of failure will increase exponentially," Yanagi explained.

"Hmm, I agree with you. What do you propose we do?" Inui questioned.

Glancing up, Yanagi noticed that a certain bluenette was watching him with a critical eye and he knew he could not be found out right now, "Yukimura is approaching. I will call you this evening. Sayonara Sadaharu."

"Sayonara Renji," Inui said before disconnecting the line. Yukimura and Fuji... they both seemed aware that they were being studied and that plans were forming around them, and they were the two sadists of the two schools involved. If anyone could make Inui and Yanagi's lives hell for getting involved, it was the bluenette and the tensai. Life was about to get much more dangerous. Maybe they should recruit some of their team mates to help them with their plans. The more people to take the punishment, the less it might hurt... Then again, this was Fuji and Yukimura they were talking about.


	8. Time to Call in Reinforcements

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. Choices in Life took over my mind and I had to crank out a couple of chapters before my head would allow me to work on In the Game of Love. So in this story Inui and Yanagi have decided they need to do something, Yanagi witness something about to happen in the locker room (stupid Marui and Jackal), and Inui gave Fuji the data. What next? Thank you to FS'Briseis, Kurayami-9, and onyxinlife for the reviews. Enjoy the new chapter and please review if you can! **

Chapter 8 – Time to Call Reinforcements

After practice, Fuji found himself wandering around. It seemed as if he did that a lot lately. There was just so much on his mind and he didn't know what to do about it. If he listened to Inui, then Tezuka really did have feelings for him. He had already sent a text message to Sanada and told him that he would not be coming to see him this weekend, giving the excuse that something came up with his brother. It was a believable lie… the tensai just had too many things floating through his head and he had to sort it all out. In fact, depending on the conclusion to everything, he may not be going out to see Sanada ever again… maybe once, to break up.

Glancing up to get a bearing on where he was, Fuji's blue eyes widened as he realized he was right outside the Tezuka house and the man of his heart was standing right in front of him. It was not something he planned or expected. Forcing a smile to his face, he said, "Ne Tezuka, are you just getting home?"

"Hai," Tezuka answered. He had been shocked to see the tensai walking towards him and then stop two feet from him in front of his house. What was Fuji doing there?

Fuji chuckled, "I was just out walking. I will leave you then." He brushed past Tezuka and felt a rush of excitement when their arms touch and then he gasped as his arm was grabbed.

Tezuka wasn't sure what made him act, but as soon as Fuji walked by him, he felt the need to keep him next to him even if just for a little longer. It had been a mistake though because when he looked into those bright blue eyes, he was lost and his head lowered as he brushed his lips against the tensai's, and then he felt the pressure increase as Fuji leaned into the kiss further.

Magic and fairytales that was how the kiss felt to Fuji, and he never wanted it to end, but it needed to. He was dating Sanada and was unsure of Tezuka's feelings. Did this mean that the stoic teen had feelings for him like Inui said? Did it mean that he really wasn't with Yukimura? What did it all mean? Fighting everything he felt, he pushed Tezuka away and panted, "Sorry." Without another word, he ran away leaving the other teen staring after him.

His lips were still tingling from the kiss he shared with Fuji, and Tezuka wanted to call out to the other teen as he ran away, but something stopped him. The kiss had been amazing and he didn't want it to end, however, Fuji had a boyfriend and he wasn't actually sure if the tensai still had feelings for him. It was one big cluster and was more frustrating than dealing with rehab. Maybe it would have been best for everyone if he had never returned to Japan… he just wasn't sure what the right decision was any longer.

Checking his phone after practice, Sanada got Fuji's text and then put the phone away. It didn't make him feel happy or sad, but he did feel a small sense of relief. After the almost kiss with Yukimura earlier, he needed a break from everything in order to find his center again. This weekend apart from his boyfriend would allow him to do that. Glancing up after he got done changing, he caught a glimpse of Yukimura studying him and he rushed out of there… the gaze had been intense and he was having a hard time fighting his lingering feelings. The bluenette was messing with his sense of balance and he was starting to doubt what he shared with Fuji; everything felt like it was about to crumble. Center, he just needed to find center.

Yukimura watched Sanada leave in a rush and wondered if he was the cause. He hoped so because he like creating a reaction in the normally stoic teen; it was somewhat of a thrill, and the bluenette hoped that it would help win Sanada over to his side sooner. It was all a matter of time.

Inui anxiously awaited the phone call from Yanagi. They needed to discuss how to proceed and what they were going to do to influence their four subjects; it was like one giant science experiment and there would be a seemingly endless supply of data for them to collect. That in itself was more than just cause to interfere, regardless of the wrath they would undoubtedly be facing. All scientists must endure hardships for the sake of data, he and Yanagi would be dealing with two sadists and two people that believed rules were life.

When the dataman thought about the four people involved, he realized they had basically two types of people. Fuji and Yukimura were sadistic, enjoyed a good laugh (granted usually at the expense of others), and were loyal to their friends and team. Sanada and Tezuka believed in following rules, were stoic, and didn't always share their feelings very well. No wonder Fuji wound up with Sanada, he was similar in many ways to the man he was actually in love with.

Reviewing some of the data he had already collected, Inui found himself periodically staring at his phone and willing it to ring. He knew it wasn't scientific and anyone that knew him would laugh at him (or think he had gone completely mad), but at that point he didn't care. He wanted to discuss plans and data and get everyone with the person they needed to be with, instead of this garbled up mess they were dealing with currently. It wasn't that Rikkai Dai and Seigaku couldn't mix and date each other; it was that in this situation… they didn't need to look outside of their own school.

As soon as the phone started to pulse with life, Inui picked it up, "Ohayo Renji!"

"Konbanwa Sadaharu," Yanagi was a little startled that his old friend would answer the phone so quickly and in such a manner. It appeared he was anxiously awaiting the call… very good data to collect and record on the other teen.

"You were in the process of telling me what data you had collected earlier. You had just completed telling me your analysis of the situation, and I have to agree with your calculations. Currently right now, Tezuka and Yukimura do not have a real relationship and are currently pretending to date in order to incite jealousy from Fuji and Sanada. However, I do believe the longer they pretend, they could believe there are feelings between them since they are similar to their counterparts and the people they actually have feelings for."

"I agree. Sanada and Tezuka, although they have some differences, they are very similar in their general personalities. The same can be said of Fuji and Yukimura."

"So the dilemma comes down to what are we going to do about it? Whatever we do, we have to go in with the knowledge and understanding that two of the people we are dealing with are known and proven sadists. They may decide to retaliate and hand out punishment because we got involved when they have told us to leave the situation alone. I ran the numbers by Tezuka and he told me that I needed to rerun them, but I already had four times. There is an 82% chance he doesn't like the fact I know why he returned and an 18% likelihood that he is in complete denial."

"Tezuka is not usually found to be in denial. For example, he knew what he was doing against Atobe last year when he injured his shoulder. He was never in denial about any of it. He is not in denial about this, he just doesn't like you knowing because there is a 93.1% chance he is scared. The statistics with Sanada are a little greater; there is a 98.9% chance he is afraid Yukimura will reject him again. It is harder to get a read on Yukimura, but his rate of fear is only 23.7%. He believes he will get Sanada in the end and is not afraid of the rejection, but he 100% believes that making him jealous is the best way to go about it. In fact I am 99.8% sure he was the one that suggested the plan and convinced Tezuka to follow through with it."

"I will raise that last calculation to 100%. Tezuka would never think of a plan like this to win Fuji back. The more likely scenario is that when he realized that Fuji was now taken, he was going to bow out graciously and make plans to return to Germany. However, why would Yukimura not just tell Sanada the truth? Based on my research, Sanada prefers the straightforward approach."

"You are correct Sadaharu, he does. However, you are not factoring the sadistic factor of Yukimura. He also likes to see people squirm. Making his prey jealous would in a sense accomplish that, plus it makes Tezuka uncomfortable and Fuji jealous as well: one plan with three victims."

"Yes, I had not factored that in. Thank you."

"So what do we do?"

"I was hoping you would have some more insight. I believe if we had more accomplices we would be 57.2% more effective."

"I will have to agree with that, but I believe the real result would be 57.9%. How many people do you feel we need?"

"I believe we need to get the tennis teams involved. With their involvement, we will have more opportunity to interfere in the love lives and have a better chance at derailing Yukimura's plans."

"Agreed, but just the people that know them best. I will get Niou, Bunta, Yagyuu, and Jackal to help me.

"I will confer with Kikumaru, Fuji Yuuta, and Yamato. Unfortunately, Momo and Kaidoh are still in middle school, so it would look suspicious for them to be around too much, Oishi is going to a different school this year, and Kawamura is no longer playing tennis. One person that might also help our cause would be Atobe."

Yanagi paused for a moment and considered the suggestion, "I believe we have a 49.1% chance of gaining his help."

"The statistics might be a little higher at 64.3%. He admires Yukimura, Tezuka, and Sanada, and although he would not admit it, he is friends with Tezuka. He has helped in the past," Inui contradicted his friend.

"Point conceded. Will you be discussing the issue with him, or shall I?"

"I believe it would be more effective if we both talked to him at the same time."

Nodding, Yanagi instructed Inui, "Arrange it. I will talk to my chosen accomplices and inform you of the result."

"I will do that same on my end," Inui stated, "Sayonara Renji."

"Very good. Sayonara Sadaharu," Yanagi stated before disconnecting the call. Now if only everything worked smoothly and they could separate Fuji and Sanada, and then place the right people together. Chances of success… he wouldn't dare calculate until he knew who the players were.

Inui was of the same mindset. Until they knew for sure who was willing to help them, there was no way they could effectively calculate the rate of success. Now he had to make a phone call and he really hoped that he was not disconnect… chance that Atobe will take his call and not hang up: 4.2%.


End file.
